kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
| platforms = Nintendo Switch }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, set to be released worldwide on Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. Playable Characters The playable characters from the ''Kirby'' series are Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Default Characters Here is a list of playable characters. The default roster consists of the default 8 fighters from the original Super Smash Bros. game. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features every fighter that has ever appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game, as well as new characters: *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu Unlockable Characters *Bayonetta *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Larry/Roy/Wendy/Iggy/Morton/Lemmy/Ludwig *Chrom *Cloud *Corrin *Daisy *Dark Pit *Dark Samus *Diddy Kong *Dr. Mario *Duck Hunt *Falco *Ganondorf *Greninja *Ice Climbers *Ike *Incineroar *Inkling *Isabelle *Ken *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mr. Game & Watch *Olimar/Alph *Pac-Man *Palutena *Peach *Pichu *Pit *Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard) *Richter *Ridley *R.O.B. *Robin *Rosalina & Luma *Roy *Ryu *Sheik *Shulk *Simon *Snake *Sonic *Toon Link *Villager *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Young Link *Zelda *Zero Suit Samus Downloadable Characters *Piranha Plant (Limited Time Event) DLC Characters This are yet to be revealed Stages Here is a list of the stages in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (at least the ones shown so far). * 3D Land * 75M * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Delfino Plaza * Distant Planet * Dracula Castle * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Duck Hunt * Figure-8 Circuit * Final Destination * Find Mii * Flat Zone X * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Plateau Tower * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hanenbow * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi’s Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Bros. * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Moray Towers * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mute City SNES * New Donk City Hall * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena’s Temple * Paper Mario * Peach's Castle * PictoChat 2 * Pilotwings * Pirate Ship * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Rainbow Cruise * Reset Bomb Forest * Saffron City * Shadow Moses Island * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Summit * Super Mario Maker * Super Happy Tree * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Great Cave Offensive * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi’s Island (Melee) * Yoshi’s Island * Yoshi’s Story Adventure Mode The November 1st 2018 Adventure Mode trailer shows an entity known as Galeem, which appears to have many Master Hands that turn into mysterious beams of light that capture characters and imprison them in an alternate world, where evil clones of them are being created while being possessed by spirits. Just when it seem all of them are captured despite their efforts, Kirby rides on his warp star evading the trails of light. He goes so fast that he vanishes just before the light can engulf him, as he reappears, he crashes and sees the new dimension in front of him as the theme song "Lifelight" plays. The trailer appears to have him as the Adventure Mode's starting protagonist. Spirits The Spirits of characters from many video game franchises can be collected and used to upgrade fighters. The Spirits from the Kirby series include: *Bonkers *Daroach *Gooey *Gordo *Magolor *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Prince Fluff *Robobot Armor *Waddle Dee *Whispy Woods Music Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features a variety of tracks from different video game franchises, including ones from the Kirby series. The following is a list of music tracks from the Kirby series used in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: * City Trial * Butter Building (Brawl) * Green Greens (Original) * Castle Lololo (Original) * Green Greens (Melee) * Green Greens (3DS / Wii U) * Gourmet Race (64) * King Dedede’s Theme (Brawl) * Meta Knight's Revenge (Brawl) * The Fountain of Dreams (Melee) Game Modes and Features *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode - World of Light *Training *Smash Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games Category:2010s Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games